1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet textile printing penetrant and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
With ink jet recording methods, it is possible to record images with high precision using a comparatively simple apparatus and the ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in various fields. Within these methods, various studies have been carried out regarding obtaining recorded matter with high quality in a more stable manner.
For example, JP-A-2011-174007 discloses an ink cartridge which is able to obtain high reliability and high printing quality in a stable manner for long periods not only in an initial state where ink is filled in or is in contact with an ink storing chamber or an ink flow channel of the ink cartridge, but also in cases where there is a change in temperature or where time passes. Furthermore, for the ink cartridge disclosed in JP-A-2011-174007, the resin material options are widened and the use of an inexpensive reflection type ink detection sensor is possible. As a result, with the object of providing an inexpensive ink cartridge and ink jet recording apparatus with high reliability, JP-A-2011-174007 discloses an ink cartridge having an ink storing chamber, which stores ink for ink jet recording, and being mounted on an ink jet recording apparatus so as to be able to be freely attached and detached in which the resin material which forms the ink storing chamber contains a crystallization nucleating agent and the ink for ink jet recording has a conductivity of 3 mS/cm to 10 mS/cm.
The ink cartridge or ink flow channel described in JP-A-2011-174007 is able to comparatively stably hold ink in a state where the ink is in contact with the inner walls thereof; however, it is difficult to form all of the constituent members of the inner walls with which the ink is contact in the ink cartridge or the like of a specific material. This is because the material of each of the constituent members of the ink cartridge or the like is also selected according to an object other than the storage property of ink (an object of satisfying characteristics such as hardness, shape, sealing properties, and gas barrier properties). In addition, in a case where ink jet textile printing penetrants in the related art are used for cartridges or the like of an ink jet apparatus, it is not possible to obtain excellent discharge stability due to foreign matter eluting from a portion of the cartridge or the like with which the ink jet textile printing penetrant is in contact into the ink jet textile printing penetrant.